EL PASADO SIEMPRE TE HA DE ALCANZAR, PARTE UNO
by Grizzy Jercko
Summary: para los amantes del shamy aqui les traigo contenido M . algo de romance a esta travesia. espero les guste. continucion de TBBT Y EL SUCESOR DEL MASTER.


**CAPITULO DOS:**

 **EL PASADO SIEMPRE TE HA DE ALCANZAR. PARTE I**

Ahora yo me encargare de la narrativa, no dejare ningún cabo suelto, a menos que así lo desee. Pero soy impredecible. No todo en mi espacio fue comprensión y el llegar hasta donde estoy fue un largo, tedioso y doloroso camino. Aun así, no me doy por vencida, no me rendiré hasta tener lo que en verdad quiera, ya sea en estos momentos o en un futuro distante.

Después de retirarnos de la ceremonia, Liham no opto por seguirnos la pista. Él se ha quedado en el salón o lo que quedaba del salón del club.

\- ¡Señoras! ¡me he de retirar por el momento, pero no crean que ha terminado, iré tras sus hijos y espero que recen por su bienestar! – diciéndolo en un tono sereno y malévolo.

Mary no se quedó callada y respondió al comentario que hizo Liham.

\- ¡Espero que Sora acabe contigo, porque conociéndola tiene el poder para acabarte de un chasquido! – Mary con un tono de preocupación que no podía ocultar en su voz.

Liham se acercó a ella y ese día fue detonante en mi vida, en la vida de su hijo y en la de Amy. Pero no podía saber que pasaba en ese momento tanto que la noticia se esparció. Todos los que me conocían en el planeta me notificaron lo que había sucedido en el club, y solo le tomo tres días en llegar a mis oídos y esparcirse en el globo terráqueo.

Para ese entonces ya solo íbamos a mitad del entrenamiento y sus amigos no sabían de nuestro paradero, Faisal se ha quedado con Amy y yo con Sheldon, separarlos fue doloroso para ellos y más en la manera en que lo hice, casi mato a Faisal de un solo golpe. Por como tomo mi reacción ya tiene idea de lo que en verdad soy y la verdad no me quita el sueño. En mis más de "mil quinientos" años nada me ha quitado el sueño, si es que alguna vez tuve uno en concreto.

Cuando llegamos a Nebraska mis pensamientos se sacudieron de tal forma que pensé que me saldría de mis cávales.

\- ¿COMO PORQUE ESTAMOS EN NEBRASKA? – dije un tanto alterada cuando Faisal me trasporto hasta donde estaban. Me vire para verlo, solo quiso no mirarme y sostenerme la mirada. Nunca experimentaba enojo ante una situación como la que pase, ya tenía momentos como estos en los que Faisal me transportaba de lugar sin mi autorización, y por la única razón que lo permitía era porque no suelo parar una batalla emocionante. Pero esto era diferente, mi prioridad en ese momento era Sheldon y a su vez Amy.

\- ¿¡Pero qué cosa era é!? – dijo un joven de tes morena y cabello de brócoli.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Fue de muerte y sacado de alguna película! – se escuchó del otro joven que se encontraba a un lado de él. Aunque si pareciera que estaba muy asustado.

\- responderé a todas las dudas que tengan, pero primero tenemos que movernos de estos campos. Nos moveremos a un lugar más alejado, así estaremos a salvo, mientras no nos vean, así nadie sabrá que estamos aquí. Y no lo digo por ustedes, lo digo por Faisal y yo. Solo nosotros podemos detectar a más como nosotros y viceversa. – tuve que ser clara en esos momentos.

Caminamos durante una hora, alejándolos de la ciudad y dirigiéndolos hacia el campo, hacia una mansión a las orillas. Una mansión de tres pisos, con un largo jardín frontal y aún más largo en la parte posterior, con jardines hermosos y un montón de árboles de todo tipo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, fue todo un reto, los amigos de Sheldon y Amy desconfiaban aún más de nosotros, lo único que me mantenía en calma era la serenidad con la que Sheldon los hacia entrar en razón, hasta cierto punto.

Aunque fue doloroso para ellos… creo yo. Todo iba bien, ellos no se habían dado cuenta que sin querer la mansión de las que le hable estaba en algún lugar de Europa. Si, así es en algún lugar de Europa. Aunque Faisal me hizo transportarlos a Nebraska, en la caminata hice que atravesaran un portal corto. Lo que me sorprendió en el recorrido fue la agudeza de la chica rubia alta, que menciono que esto ya no se parecía a Nebraska.

así que ese comentario decidí ignorarlo para el bienestar de los otros acompañantes. Amy empezó a quejarse, no porque así lo quisiera, pero creo que las chicas ya se habían cansado de usar los tacones que llevaban puestos. Les dije que solo faltaban diez min mas antes de llegar al lago. Fue algo tedioso, aunque alentador, nadie menciono ni hablaron en todo el camino, aunque deduje que una serie de preguntas estúpidas vendrían en cuanto nos instaláramos en la mansión. Cuando llegamos, no repare en voltear a verlos, seguí de frente.

Los chicos se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros, asombrados por ver la mansión a los que los conduje. Entre

sin esperarlos, Faisal si los espero en la entrada. Llame a uno de los guardias.

\- ¡Luan ¡. - Él se acercó casi de inmediato. – ¿Dígame Ama, en que puedo serle de utilidad esta noche?

-Quiero que atiendas a las personas que Faisal está esperando afuera, en especial a la mujer de blanco y al hombre que esta junto a ella, llévalos a la habitación de arriba.

-¿Se refiere a su habitación mi Ama?.

-Si. A esa misma. A los otros déjalos en las habitaciones del segundo piso. Su estancia será corta, no queremos que se entrometan en mis planes. De ser así… bueno no queremos que les suceda algo malo. - le dije al Luan, de una manera fría y burlona.

Una vez que le di órdenes a mi sirviente me retiré y seguí de frente dentro de la mansión. Luan se acercó a Faisal para darle la bienvenida correspondiente.

-¡hola amo Faisal! ¡bienvenido a casa! - dijo Luan con una pequeña curvatura en su boca.

-¡hola Luan! ¡gusto volver a verte! No has cambiado en lo absoluto. ¿Espero que todo siga como se dejó mientras no estaba? - dijo Faisal un tanto incómodo.

-¡claro amo, que no le quepa la menor duda! Ahora si me permite la ama Sora me pidió que llevara a nuestros invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones. No queremos hacerlos esperar.

\- que… así … claro… adelante, puedes llevarlos. Yo iré adentro. - Faisal le dijo a Luan, miro a Amy y dio una mirada nostálgica y desapareció dentro de la mansión.

-No podemos hacerlo Sheldon! Es muy peligroso. Tenemos miedo, ni siquiera los conocemos. Bueno creo que la única que conoce a uno de ellos es Amy, pero esta tan perturbada que ni siquiera sabe que está pasando. - dijo el que tenía los lentes puestos. Luna los escucho en ese momento e interrumpió su burbuja de amistad.

-por favor. Deben entrar pronto afuera se torna peligroso cuando cae la tarde noche. Además, la cena estará lista y deben comer algo. Insisto sus habitaciones ya se les fueron asignadas y al amo Sora no le gusta que le hagan esperar. Por favor acompáñenme.

-no me gusta nada de esto amor. ¿Tú sabes que está pasando? - dijo una Amy preocupada y ansiosa.

-para nada querida. Pero quiero respuestas más que todos los que estamos aquí. Y si he de entrar a esa mansión extraña lo hare. Pero descuida yo… yo estaré hay para ti.

-Sheldon. ¿enserio entraremos a la mansión?.- le pregunto la rubia alta.

-si. Preferiría estar adentro y no aquí afuera con los bichos en la noche y con qué otras cosas y bestias extrañas. - le respondió con un tono de nerviosismo.

-bien ya que han decidido estar con nosotros espero que el lugar sea de su agrado. Y sean bienvenidos a la mansión "Blue Flash", por favor síganme por aquí. - dijo Luan extendiendo su brazo derecho indicando el camino a la entrada.

Caminaron con cautela al interior y aunque estaban algo nerviosos, su asombro pudo más. Entrar a la mansión fue lo más sorprendente que hayan visto, en el techo se mostraba las nebulosas y el espacio cósmico. Caminar por el corredor del vestíbulo fue ver vegetación extraña que ninguno había visto antes con tonalidades rojas y naranjas. De las cuales pequeños insectos que no eran de este planeta salían de entre las hojas. Y adivinen quien estaba armando un alboroto por lo nuevo. Luan iba delante de ellos, caminando hasta el final del pasillo que atravesaba las salas de la parte inferior.

-¡bien! Hemos llegado. Por favor, pónganse detrás de mi este es un ascensor y no queremos que tengan un accidente si se caen.

\- ¿espera un ascensor? ¡aquí no hay nada!.- dijo el tipo de corte extraño.

\- claro que si señor. Así que no se muevan mucho.

Incrédulos, pero con temor se colocaron detrás de Luan y en ese momento la sección del suelo empezó a despegarse y a elevarse como lo haría un elevador humano. Todos quedaron asombrados por el efecto.

-es como si estuviéramos en Hogwarts, pero mil veces más chica en dimensiones! - dijo Sheldon con asombro en sus palabras.

-llegamos este es el segundo piso. A este piso lo llamamos el piso "supernova". Es el que contiene las habitaciones de todos ustedes excepto los de la mujer de blanco y su acompañante. Ahora por favor síganme le asignare a cada uno la correspondiente.

-disculpa. Mi nombre es Amy. Y él es mi esposo Sheldon. Y ellos son mis amigos, ella es Penny y su esposo Leonard; ella es Bernadette y su esposo Howard, y él es Raj. – dijo Amy un poco molesta, ya que se cansó de que no le hablaran por su nombre.

-disculpe Sra. Amy, nadie me dijo su nombre y aquí nadie pregunta nombres por educación. Nosotros no sabemos las costumbres de los humanos.

-pero si eres un humano. Y uno muy pequeño diría yo. – dijo con algo de duda en su voz.

-lo lamento, pero los que servimos en la mansión no somos humanos, solo damos la apariencia de serlo, en realidad somos criaturas creadas por la ama Sora y el amo Faisal.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que él les decía en ese momento y sus dudas crecieron más que antes. Al primero que acomodo fue a Raj, una habitación algo extraña tenía una decoración con una especie de calor de hogar. No pudo dejar de pensar en su familia al quedarse ahí dentro. Después fue el turno de Howard y Bernadette en la habitación de enfrente de él, era dos veces más grande que su habitación de la casa. Se sorprendieron de las dimensiones. Luan les dio una advertencia, de que no fueran abrir la ventana por ningún motivo. Los siguientes fueron Penny y Leonard justo en la última habitación del corredor. Abrió la puerta y de que se acomodaran solo dejo dicho que no abrieran el closet que estaba tapado por ningún motivo, hasta la mañana siguiente. Y que si escuchaban que se movía que no prestaran atención, dejaba de hacer ruidos pasadas la una de la mañana. Una vez que dejo a todos en sus habitaciones era el turno de los recién casados, ocurrió el mismo procedimiento para ir al tercer piso en donde ellos serían alojados. Caminaron por el pasillo que daba a mi habitación justo al final. Luan abrió la puerta y les mostro la habitación.

-esta es su habitación. Es de la ama Sora. Es la más grande de las habitaciones, espero sea de su agrado. La cena se servirá a las 10:00pm. No antes serán notificados para eso, ya que aquí no hay relojes. Y no intenten llamar a sus familias, esta mansión no deja salir ningún tipo de señal, como medida de protección, si desean comunicarse con alguien podrán notificárselo a mi ama en la cena y ella sabrá si su petición es aceptada. Y otra cosa antes de retirarme, por ningún motivo vayan a tocar el diamante rojo que esta sobre esa mesita de la esquina. – dijo con un tono golpeado.

Al retirarse Luan de la habitación Sheldon y Amy seguían mirando a su alrededor con asombro, era prácticamente una casa todo ese espacio, excepto la cocina. Por un costado de la habitación había un gran ventanal, Amy se detuvo a observarlo y a través de él pudo ver una pradera con un hermoso atardecer en él.

-¡Sheldon mira! Esta hermosa la vista. ¿no lo Cres? - le dijo Amy sin voltear a verle.

-pero Amy hay no hay nada que cosas estas diciendo. Lo único que veo es obscuridad. – le contesto con algo de temblor en su voz.

-¿pero no puedes verlo? – pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

-el no podrá verlo Amy, esas imágenes no están en su corazón. – dijo Faisal rompiendo su conversación.

-¡como que no puedo verlo!? – dijo Sheldon un tanto enojado ya que no había visto entrar a Faisal.

-no logras verlo porque esas imágenes están en el corazón de Amy. Y solo ella puede verlos. Es una ventana peculiar, muestra los lugares a los que queremos ir, sean verdad o simplemente sean creados por nuestro corazón. Y por lo que veo es algo personal de Amy. No debes sentirte por ello, tal vez ella no pueda ver lo que halla en el tuyo. Umm… así, una disculpa por no anunciarme al entrar, pero nadie me dice que hacer cuando deambulo por los pasillos de aquí. Solo he venido a decirle que pueden disponer que cambiarse si así lo desean, el baño se encuentra por allá, solo tengan cuidado al pisar puede que sea un tanto resbaloso al principio. En fin, también vengo a ver si todo está bien y si Luan los atendió bien.

-si. Gracias Faisal. Estamos bien, gracias por la atención. – dijo Amy, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-de acuerdo Amy. Me retiro nos vemos en la cena. Y solo para reforzar, no toquen el diamante rojo que se encuentra en la mesita de la esquina ok. Hasta entonces.

Faisal salió y dejo a la recién pareja en la habitación. Amy se volteo a ver a Sheldon quien en ese momento se había sentado en la orilla de la cama. Ella camino hacia él. Y tocando su hombro izquierdo le pregunto un tanto triste.

-¿está todo bien amor?

-no Amy. Estoy un tanto perturbado. No logro procesar tanta información de cambios y sucesos de este día. Quiero y lo intento, pero no logro hacerlo.

-descuida en la cena talvez ella nos diga que está pasando. Y todas tus dudas se resolverán. Y las de todos también. Que te parece si tomamos una ducha y nos cambiamos. ¿Será mejor no lo crees? – le dijo Amy con algo de compasión en sus palabras.

-¡si! Me encantaría eso. Ve tú primero. – dijo Sheldon con un nudo en su garganta.

-yo pensaba una ducha juntos. Una ducha juntos como matrimonio. Si te parece. – Amy le dijo con algo de temor en su petición, no sabia si su ahora esposo accedería a tal petición. Nunca lo habían hecho, así que no imaginaba que pasaría por la mente de él.

-Umm… no lo sé Amy. – contesto entrecortadamente y algo distraído.

-bueno esta bien, no te obligare a algo que no deseas. Yo tomare un baño. Veamos que hay en este closet. – Amy no sabía que vestimentas hallaría en esa habitación. Pero dedujo que si era de Sora podría encontrar todo tipo de vestimentas dado que podía trasladarse en saltos en espacio-tiempo. Al abrir el closet no encontró nada. Prosiguió abrir los cajones y tampoco encontró nada. Amy no bajaría a la cena con su vestido de bodas, ni pensarlo. Así que se desvistió y solo en su ropa interior con esto me refiero a sus bragas, se dirigió a la ducha. Sheldon le dio una mirada de reojo, tornándose rojo por ver su piel lechosa. Jamás había visto a Amy de esa manera, semi desnuda con solo sus bragas. Siempre en la habitación cuando practicaban el coito, esta vez la sentía diferente. Cuando Amy camino hacia donde se suponía estaba el baño él se levanto y quiso seguirla, pero se contuvo. Por unos segundos se quedo de pie y se volvió a sentar. Había pasado quince minutos desde que Amy había ingresado al cuarto de baño, pero lo mas extraño era que no podía escuchar el correr del agua de la regadera. Opto por seguirle, así que se desvistió y se quedo con su ropa interior. Y la siguió, para esto ya había pasado cinco minutos más.

Cuando entró al que creyó que era el baño se llevó una gran sorpresa. Aunque el baño en los primeros cuatro metros tenia aspecto de baño a excepción de la regadera que no se veía a simple vista, un camino se estrechaba y curveaba hasta esconderse detrás de un muro verde (que estaba decorado de plantas y flores), él camino con cautela, no podía escuchar nada, pero justo cuando doblo a su izquierda por donde el camino seguía logro escuchar el sonido de los que parecieran grillos. Siguió caminando tal vez fueron otros cuatro metros después de haber dejado el muro verde atrás, y logro escuchar la caída de una cascada, frunció el seño de desconcierto, pues en su pensar se estaría diciendo "que hace una cascada dentro de una mansión".

Cuando se acerco mas hacia el sonido no se percato que estaba resbaloso y lo siguiente fue caer de frente al cuerpo de agua que allí había. Creyó ahogarse, pero se incorporó de inmediato al ver que solo había unos setenta centímetros de profundidad y que fácilmente podía quedarse de pie sin ahogarse. Lo que mas le sorprendió era que el agua parecía tener luminosidad. Se detuvo un momento para tallarse los ojos, y vino a sus oídos el ruido del agua cayendo, ahora mas nítido. Volteo a su derecha y allí bajo la cascada se encontraba Amy.

Parada bajo la cascada tallando su piel con una roca de color rosa tenue, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Por unos segundos la observo, quiso mantener esa imagen en su memoria y sabría que nunca la olvidaría. Así fue Amy bajo una cascada tomando una ducha totalmente desnuda, viendo su piel desnuda de espaldas. Podía ver cada lunar en su espalda, sus curvas en todo su esplendor y la luminosidad del agua la hacia verse estupenda y muy bella.

Él camino suavemente hacia ella sin perder de vista cada movimiento bajo el agua. Al llegar ala cascada la abrazo por la cadera y puso su mentón sobre su hombro. Amy se sorprendió mucho ya que no creía que él estaría dispuesto a tomar una ducha con ella.

-¡Sheldon! Pero. ¡ ¿qu.. quu.. que haces aquí?! – con asombro en su pregunta.

-me dio curiosidad entrar al baño, llevabas quince minutos y no lograba escuchar el correr de la regadera, así que decidí entrar a ver si estabas bien. Y veo que si lo estas, me asuste mucho por un momento. – le dijo ya mas calmado y con un tono suave.

-descuida aquí estoy. Me deje llevar por el lugar, no creí que este paisaje estuviera dentro de una habitación. – dijo Amy mientras tomaba las manos de Sheldon para entrelazarlas con las suyas mientras él aún estaba detrás de ella.

-el agua esta agradable. No creí que estuviera así de agradable, pensé que estaría fría… bueno demasiado fría. – le dijo con algo de asombro, sin alejar su rostro del cuello de Amy.

-yo tampoco. – le contesto Amy ladeando un poco mas su cabeza para darle todo el acceso posible a Sheldon para que se acomodara entre su cuello y hombro.

Permanecieron en esa posición por largo tiempo, sentían que todo a su alrededor era un sueño y que tarde o temprano iban a despertar, se sentían como en la película "El origen". Ambos abrieron los ojos. Sheldon soltó la mano izquierda de Amy y la giro para tenerla de frente a él. La miro directamente a los ojos y ahí bajo esa cascada tuvo el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás tuvo. La haría suya, pero no como sus anteriores encuentros físicos, experimentaría lo que, a su opinión, seria ser un hippie en todo su esplendor.

Se acerco y tomando su rostro con sus manos la beso, comenzó con un beso tenue y suave, como si toda ella fuera a quebrarse con su toque. Lo que al principio fue un dulce beso, fue incrementando su intensidad, una danza entre sus labios se convirtió en ese apasionado beso francés, de esos que a Amy la enloqueciera por completo. En un instante estaban detrás de la cascada, Sheldon la levanto y la sentó al borde y ella tuvo que inclinarse un poco para seguir con su apasionado beso. Él la tenia abrazada por la cintura, cuando sus labios viajaron con besos por sus pechos y terminando en el pezón izquierdo. Ahí jugo con su ya duro pezón jamás había sentido cuan suave podría ser, Amy tomo su cabellera entre sus dedos y hay los dejo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un leve gemido de placer. Amy lo acerco aún más, y él viajo de un seno a otro para repetir sus mismos movimientos. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, había tenido sexo, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Levanto su rostro y vio el leve tono rojizo de su esposa en su cara.

Amy retrocedió un poco, pero él no dejo que lo hiciera, la tomo por debajo de la pierna izquierda con su mano derecha, y con su mano izquierda entrelazo sus dedos con la mano derecha de Amy. Mientras como un susurro le dijo.

-Amy… necesito que te recuestes. – con algo de complicación en su respirar, su corazón sentía que saldría de su pecho.

Amy solo lo hizo sin decir una palabra, regalándole una dulce sonrisa y obedeció a su petición. Se recostó sobre la superficie que pareciera estar fría, pero se percato de que al igual que el agua, la superficie era agradable al tacto. Sheldon tomo los tobillos de Amy y los levanto y acomodo sobre la superficie, ahora tenia una vista de toda la zona intima de su esposa. La respiración de Amy se hizo mas pesada y coloco sus manos sus costados y cerro los ojos en espera de la sensación que ella pronosticaba.

Él la atrajo un poco a la orilla, cerro los ojos y por un momento se tomo el tiempo para repasar las páginas del libro que Penny y Leonard le habían dado tiempo atrás. Si bien si lo había leído algunas páginas se las reservo por ser más fuertes que otras. Y así empezó, dando pequeños besos en cada entrepierna de su amada, con cada beso a Amy se le aceleraba la respiración. Temblaba y no sabia porque, pareciera que ese momento fuera su primera vez con Sheldon.

Siguió su camino hasta su zona mas sensible, aun con los ojos cerrados y experimentando esa sensación con cada movimiento, no noto en que momento dejo de pensarlo y pareciera que ya actuaba por instinto. Estando hay como cuando lames una paleta helada, replico los movimientos en Amy terminando con pequeños besos en su clítoris. Amy gimió con cada movimiento, primero ahogadamente, después gemidos suaves y medios. Amy sentía que su orgasmo la golpearía en cualquier momento. Sheldon hizo dos movimientos mas y con vivaz rapidez introdujo su lengua dentro de la entrada he hizo círculos dentro, Amy intento cerrar las piernas por instinto, pero Sheldon se le adelanto y las sostuvo con fuerza para dejarlas abiertas y seguir con sus movimientos en Amy.

La sensación incrementaba a cada movimiento y Amy alcanzo su orgasmo. Quería rasgar la superficie, pero solo se movía y se arqueo por el golpe placentero que experimento, Sheldon termino con besos suaves en sus entrepiernas. Recargo su cabeza en su pierna derecha y dejo que Amy estabilizara su respiración, al igual la de él. Empezó a notar que ahora su ropa interior le resultaba molesto traerla puesta, así que soltó a Amy y se la quito. Doblándola y colocándola, por un lado. Se apoyo sobre sus manos para tomar impulso y salió del agua. A gatas se coloco a la derecha de Amy, apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo y colocándose de lado.

Tenia una vista excelente al cuerpo de su esposa, Amy tenia sus dos manos en el pecho como si eso la estabilizara su respiración. Sheldon tomo sus manos con la mano que tenia libre y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Amy le sonrió y se soltó y en un movimiento rápido lo tomo del rostro y lo atrajo a ella y lo beso apasionadamente. Él aprovecho y con su mano libre masajeo sus senos. Tomaron un respiro y en ese instante Amy se incorporo y sin dejar de ver a su esposo coloco su palma izquierda en el pecho de su amado y lo fue recostándolo, ahora ella llevaría el control.

Tuvo una vista a todo el cuerpo de su esposo, lo recorrió de arriba abajo y se detuvo en su gran longitud, se mordió los labios y le dio una mirada picara a su esposo, él desvió la mirada y sintió que su cara cambiaba de múltiples colores. Amy tomo su gran y dura longitud y Sheldon soltó un leve gemido ahogado. Con movimientos lentos froto de arriba abajo, luego antes de que Sheldon se diera cuenta Amy se había inclinado y su pene se encontraba dentro de la boca de Amy. Ella bajo y subió con movimientos lentos ayudándose con su mano. Chupo su glande como si de una paleta se tratase y Sheldon sintió el mas rico placer en los movimientos que su esposa le hacía. Sintió que la posición en la que su amada estaba le estaba incomodando, así que se hecho un poco más hacia atrás dejando que Amy se acomodara en cuatro entre sus piernas. Ahora si, Amy se sentía más cómoda. Lamio desde los testículos hasta la base y él se estremeció ante tal sensación. Repitiendo los movimientos, acelerando en cada oportunidad, haciendo gemir a su esposo. Sheldon sintió cerca su liberación e intento alejar a Amy, pero le sorprendió que ella quisiera seguir, la miro y lo único que hizo fue tomarla por su cabello y seguir su movimiento dándole un poco de más impulso. Cerro lo ojos y sintió su liberación acompañada de los movimientos de Amy que no cesaban. Su respiración era pesada, su amada le había hecho alcanzar su liberación oralmente y eso lo enorgullecía. Amy saboreo y trago, y con su pulgar izquierdo se limpio una gota escurridiza de su labio. Estiro un poco su brazo y tomo un poco de agua de la cascada y la bebió, la sentía refrescante en su boca, pero tan cálida al contacto con la piel.

Sheldon se incorporo y se sentó en posición de loto, atrajo a su esposa y la ínsito a sentarse en su regazo, ahora ella se encontraba ahorcajadas sobre su esposo. Algo andaba mal, una parte de él se lo decía, pero era tarde estaba dominado profundamente por sus instintos más básicos y no quería abandonar ese sentimiento por el momento. Estando en esa posición se miraron profundamente como si nada más existiera.

-Amy. Te Amo, me haces sentir cosas que jamás pensé sentir alguna vez. Solo quiero que me sigas haciendo sentir esto que siento cuando estoy contigo, en todas las formas posibles. Quiero que este hippie emerja solo contigo y nada mas que contigo. Cada día de nuestra nueva etapa de matrimonio. Quiero ser esa luz que tanto pediste en tu pasado y que me tengas paciencia tal vez en algunas cosas que no entiendo sobre relaciones humanas. – le dijo con una voz casi quebrada, tomando bocanadas de aire para expresar lo que en ese momento sentía.

-Sheldon. Yo estaré aquí para ti, tu me complementas en todos los sentidos, amo esta sensación que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo. Te Amo, Te Amo, eres mi todo del universo. Jamás tendrás que mirar a alguien más, pues este anillo es mi promesa hacia ti de que siempre estaré contigo, experimentando y aprendiendo uno del otro. – le dijo derramando una lagrima escurridiza.

Sheldon la tomo de la mejilla y le seco aquella lagrima de felicidad y la acerco para recompensarla con un beso francés apasionado. Su corazón sintió arder y acomodo a Amy bien en su regazo, ahora las piernas de su amada lo abrazaban por la cintura, mientras el acariciaba su espalda y con la otra recorría su pierna y estudiaba su recorrido hasta sus glúteos. Con ese movimiento llego hasta su zona intima y con un rápido movimiento introdujo su dedo medio y se percato que su amada comenzaba a lubricar. Ella gimió suavemente su oreja y mordisqueándola al mismo tiempo.

Su longitud iba creciendo con cada movimiento. Un par de minutos mas duro su danza de labios y lenguas. Amy tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Sheldon, él tomaba sus glúteos al mimo tiempo que la levantaba para acomodarla para la penetración. Amy bajo suavemente por la longitud de su esposo y ambos gimieron ante esa sensación, que parecía nueva en ese momento para ellos. Sé abrazaron y dejaron pasar unos segundos. Amy comenzó a moverse de arriba a bajo con movimientos lentos, él la tomaba y guiaba sus movimientos también.

Una danza entre sus cuerpos emergía. Solos, en la inmensidad de esa habitación ambos consumaban el matrimonio. Una luna de miel que ni ellos imaginaban. Amy arqueo su espalda y Sheldon enterraba su cara entre los pechos de su esposa. Sus movimientos incrementaban con cada envestida que hacían.

-Sheldon, amor. Estoy a punto de llegar a mi clímax. -le dijo al oído, tomando su nuca con su mano.

-yo igual. Quiero que lleguemos juntos Amy. Quiero hacerte estremecer en mis brazos como si fuera la primera vez. – con dificultad para decir la oración le dijo.

Llegaban sus puntos de liberación varios empujes mas y Amy encontraba su orgasmo, placentero tan liberador, y por diferencia de tal vez tres segundos llego el de Sheldon, prolongando la sensación tanto como pudo, Amy sintió la explosión caliente en su interior, aquella que solo significaba el amor que le tenia a Sheldon. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas y pesadas, bañados en sudor juntaron sus frentes y se sonreían uno al otro con gran devoción, y ahí detrás de la cascada se entregaron como no lo habían hecho antes. Se tranquilizaron y esperaron que sus respiraciones volvieran a estabilizarse. Entraron al agua y se limpiaron el sudor, tallándose el uno al otro, recorrieron y mapearon sus cuerpos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubieran hecho. Habían consumado su amor de una manera tan penetrante que no podían creerlo. Contemplaron el panorama a su alrededor, hasta que…

-¡oh, dear Lord! Cuanto tiempo llevas observando! –

Pues me vio Sheldon sentada al extremo contrario de ellos.

esta es la continuacion de la primera historia que subi "TBBT Y EL SUCESOR DEL MASTER".

sigue esta historia si la encontraste atractiva, una noche de desvelo, mozart y alejandro sanz para estimular la imaginacion, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. aun falta mucha historia. el final de todo esto ya esta solo falta el mecanismo para llegar alli, recomienda la lectura si te gusto, esto lo hago para liberar mi imaginacion y compartirla con el fandom. nada de los personajes me pertenece solo lo hago por el hecho de entretener, lo cual no gano nada monetariamente hablando.

disfruten y leean.

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
